1. Field of the Disclosure
The instant disclosure relates to an antenna structure; in particular, to a spring antenna structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Please refer to FIG. 1, which shows a side view of a conventional antenna structure 1a. The cross-section of the conventional antenna structure 1a is U-shaped. Specifically, the conventional antenna structure 1a has two side sheets 11aapproximately parallel to each other and a base sheet 12a connecting the ends of the side sheets 11a. That is to say, the side sheets 11a are formed by respectively bending in two opposite rotating directions. However, when assembling or getting the conventional antenna structure 1a, the user always presses on the parallel side sheets 11a so as to generate two torsions respectively in two opposite directions, thus the connections of the base sheet 12a and the side sheets 11a are easily subjected to irreversible deformation. That is to say, the conventional antenna structure 1a does not have enough elasticity based on the construction design thereof, such that the conventional antenna structure 1a is easily broken.
Moreover, the improved method is disposing a frame 13a (e.g., sponge or plastic) between the side sheets 11a, thus when assembling or getting the conventional antenna structure 1a, the side sheets 11acan be supported by the frame 13a for preventing the side sheets 11a from being irreversibly deformed. However, the improved method will increase the assembly steps and the material of the antenna structure 1a so as to increase the cost.
To achieve the abovementioned improvement, the inventors strive through industrial experience and academic research to present the instant disclosure, which can provide additional improvement as mentioned above.